Spencer
'''Spencer Acachalla '''He lives in the Acachalla household is a Main Character of the Acachalla Roleplay and is considered a nerd. He was left by his Father when he tricked him into going to buy something nice in Papa Acachalla's 7-11. He often calls people "Absolute Nerds" at random times, or when they don't know something about a Fandom, and sometimes asks "How could you not know that, you absolute nerd?!" Personality Spencer show a superiority complex to his peers and foes alike. Often berating his "family" for the lack of knowledge on subjects appealing to him. He has rightfully claimed the right to be called the brains of the Acachalla's, though he rarely gain respect for his knowledge. His knowledge usually extents to either video games or current situations he finds irritating. Despite his nerdy nature he is useful in the heart of battle, aiding in the defeat of far superior combatants such as Prince Fang. Spencer often tries to reject true relation to the Acachalla's, most likely due to them technically being his jailor, but he learns to make temporary terms with them. During a thanksgiving video, it was shown that Spencer's long term stay his basement has put a strain on his mental stability, becoming jittery, paranoid and went through deep mood swings. He even denied his place in 'the world of man' instead of assisting to save the day as he usually does. It is quite apparent that Spencer has increasing displeasure of his confinement, as well as his isolation from things such as World of Warcraft. This apparent stress has taken a deep toll on his mind. Relationships Papa Acachalla Spencer was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11 by his father,so he could buy things. The Acachalla family presumably took him in and let him live in the basement. Currently this basement seems much more like a prison for Spencer, being cut off from everything but the Acachallas. Because Papa is disgusted by the sight of the nerd, he only lets him out when completely necessary. Papa Acachalla later had to summon Spencer to get rid of Prince Fang, proving he is a useful asset to the family. Sally Acachalla Sally bugs Spencer, as she grabbed onto his leg,because he said that her Barbies were stupid and refused to let go until he said otherwise. She then dipped his glasses into doughnut cream. Later, when Prince Fang is invading the Acachalla house, Spencer has Sally kill Prince Fang with a gun filled with bullets made of his braces. Because of Sally's bravery, he names her the princess of the Waffle Dimension.prince fangs wife is actually Spencer's mom and papa is his dad,because he knows about the allergy to rust. Gertrude Acachalla Gertrude let Spencer out of the basement to get rid of the ghosts of Mario and Luigi with P.I.E.'s Johnny Toast. Gertrude called him a ginger, then he stated his hair was a shade of blonde and that he looked like Brad Pitt. Gertrude seems to treat Spencer with much more respect and kindness than Papa Acachalla. But even she has her limits. Trivia *So far, he is the youngest of the Acachalla family members, at only sixteen. Sally is the second youngest at seventeen, (and a half) Billy is the second oldest at twenty-three, and Sue is the oldest. Though his age hasn't been verified, he is most likely in his early thirties. * He is known for calling people "Absolute Nerds" whenever they say something he doesn't like, or when they are being plain stupid. * he has a grandfather named spenceroni. *He doesn't know how to do math. *He talks with a lisp because when he was six years old, he was hit in the face with a shovel. *He is literally part of Venturian's brain. If one takes an X-ray of Jordan's brain, they will see Spencer waving. *due to a past event, Spencer does not like cats. *He never changes his clothes or cuts his toenails. *The way he says "absolute nerd" can be considered strange, as he himself seems to be a nerd. It's most likely that Venturian meant to say noob in the video that this phrase appeared in, but instead said nerd and continued saying it. *He has a YouTube channel called SpenturianTale. But doesn't have many videos as of now. *He appeared in the Gmod Doctor Who 50th Anniversary video and attempted to make an alliance with the Daleks and take over the TARDIS, but he failed when the Daleks saw he wasn't British. He was cornered by the Daleks and killed. He also stated in the same video, that he is "the 13th Doctor." *He has a constant skin irritation, causing many zits. *He is a level 67 warlock in World of Warcraft. * His father is possibly dead, as it is most likely that his father is TomTom from the shrink ray, security guard, and tornado storm mods. TomTom was killed in a storm, which also killed Susan, Gertrude's father, Jim-Bob, Bob, and possibly even Billy, Papa Acachalla, and Maddie Friend. *He apparently had a fear of grass which he constantly brags about overcoming. *It is likely that he will never join Sally's Weight Lifting Club. *He is known for accusing people of health code violations. *He has a Pocket Lightsaber. *He is an unpaid intern at a resort. *He is allergic to glass and plastic alike. *He was in the service of the community and did not notice. *He is terrified of Sally. *His braces are not only very rusty, but malleable as evident in the "SILLY DRAGON Mod!" video. * He tried to buy some various creams and ointments from 7-Eleven because he had a rash developing on his elbow, that engulfed half of his face. * He is outlawed in thirty-nine states. Even sending him a card is illegal. * He has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). * He lives in the basement of the Acachalla house. * He thinks he looks like Brad Pitt. * In the Acachalla household basement, he plays online MMOs like World of Warcraft, Diablo, etc. * He is related to two twin sisters that both look like Vanellope Von Schweetz. * Spencer works at the North Carolina School of Butts. * Spencer has legit noscopes in Call Of Duty: World at War. * He is an Elf character on Skyrim. * He hates Frozen and thinks its a overrated piece of crap. * He lives in the Acachalla household basement. * Although he does not appear in the BATMAN'S TRACTOR video, it is revealed (after General Knocking-on-your-door goes for a dump in the downstairs toilet) that the toilet isn't hooked up to any plumbing and dumps out above Spencer's bed. It is suggested that he didn't survive this and he hasn't appeared since. [Category:Xenomorph [Category:Investigators Category:Hum [[Category:Gmod Category:Papa Acachalla [[Category:Inner personality Category:Adopt [[Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 [[Category:Venturian Category:Prince fangs wife [[Category:Jordan Frye Category:Charact {{DEFAULTSORT:Spencer Acachalla [[Category:Spencer Category:Protagoni [[Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Acachalla Family Category:Roleplay [[Categor